Bleeding Love
by xXxTheOneWhoCriesxXx
Summary: Naruto is acting strange and the gang hopes going to a new club will change that. Will Naruto's secerets get out and what will sasuke do? Songfic Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis SasuNaru Yaoi


* * *

Bleeding love

Song: Bleeding Love

Artist: Leona Lewis

SasuxNaru

_Naruto: Cool I get to sing!!_

_Me: yes but I warn you it is sad_

_Itachi:..._

_Sasuke: Why is Itachi here?_

_Me: he's gonna do the announcement_

_Itachi: who said I was going to agree_

_Me:--glares—Because if you don't I'll do a story of you being paired with Orochimaru_

_Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi:--Shudder—_

_Itachi: Read and Review. Angel of Sorrow16 doesn't own naruto. And no flames_

"Come on, Naruto. All of us are going tonight, even Sasuke is going." Ino insisted. She twisted a strand of her pale blond hair and blinked at Konoha's knuckle head ninja.

Naruto Uzumaki heaved a heave sigh. For two hours Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba have all tried to convince the blond haired, blue eyed boy to go to Konoha's newest club. Normally he would love to go to a new club but lately he had been feeling down and less happy like he usually was.

Even Sasuke Uchiha had noticed that the blond boys' behavior had dropped. The first couple of weeks he had passed it off as over training but now that it had been a little over a month; the raven was starting to get very worried.

"Please come, Naruto." The girl insisted.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" He asked irritably. He scratched behind his neck as he stood there. With a screech, Ino launched herself at him.

"Good. See you tonight at seven at my place. Bye!" She left and Naruto continued on his way down to his apartment.

As he walked down the busy street he pondered on why he was going. One reason was because Sasuke was going. Naruto loved Sasuke with all his heart and loved to be with him in any way possible. Because the Uchiha was so quiet Naruto never new who the raven liked or where his sexual preferences lay.

Afraid of rejection Naruto always kept quiet. In his heart he would rather have Sasuke as a friend than not have him at all. At times his heart would throb in pain as would see Sakura and Sasuke together but reminded himself that if Sasuke was happy with her than he wouldn't interfere. Besides in order for the Uchiha to revive his clan, he had to be married to a girl, even if he himself could have children due to Kyuubi.

With a heavy sigh he realized that he had reached his apartment and entered. He headed to his room and began to get ready for the club.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

A muffled voice sounded from behind the door as his tanned hand fell away from the wood. He shifted his feet as the door was swung open revealing the smiling face of Ino Yamanak and Sakura Haruno.

"Wow, Naruto….You look great. Wow." The pink haired girl said breathlessly as Ino just gaped at him like a fish.

The stepped in and entered the living room where he saw Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Tenten, Hinata, and Sasuke. The conversation stopped as he entered and all eyes turned to stare at him.

(Now for Naruto's outfit)

Naruto wore a black belly shirt that said "I'm too hot for hell" and a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath it. Tight black pants hugged low on his waist and a studded black belt with a skull rested on his hips. A studded silver necklace was wrapped around his neck and white stud glimmered in his left ear. His nails were painted black and black eyeliner was applied too.

Black eyes rested on the blond in shock. _Damn the dobe is fuckin' hot. _Soon he noticed that Naruto was getting a lot of stares especially from Hyuga and Subaku. Anger and jealousy mixed together as one and stood up, walking towards him.

"Nice get up, dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blinked. "At least I changed into clubbing cloths and just plain jeans and navy blue shirt," he replied calmly and turned to Ino. "Well come on. Are we going or not?"

_Well that was not the reaction I was expecting._ Sasuke was a little disappointed at the lack of yelling from his dobe. Yep you heard right. Sasuke Uchiha was in love with the blue eyed blond.

As said blond walked out everyone followed him, hoping that Naruto would be his old self at the club.

Loud music drowned out the thoughts in his head and blissfully cleared his mind. His tanned body swayed and jammed to the music as the dj did his thing. He randomly danced with people not caring who they were.

The dancing helped him to be just blank and only feel the vibrations form music and moving bodies beneath his feet. Sometimes he would pause to listen as people chose to sing a song. Half the time the people weren't bad and the songs were great.

Green eyes watched as her teammate danced and she noticed how easy going he was now. A smile graced her face as she saw the old Naruto on the dance floor. His moves were graceful and looked like they came naturally. At times she caught him singing to the lyrics of the songs.

Sakura knew that the blond loved to sing and often heard him sing. His voice was soft and enchanting and she often asked him to sing for her. She watched as a brown haired girl got off the stage then an idea struck her.

Quickly she ran up to the dj and whispered in his ear. He grinned and nodded his head. She ran back to her group and smiled at Sasuke as he gave her a questioning look. Yes Sakura knew what her teammates felt for each other and that they both were too afraid to make a move. So she decided to do some thing about it.

The sound of the music being cut off attracted everyone's attention and the turned to the stage.

"Alright folks, I just got a request that some one sing for us. So give your hands up for Naruto Uzumaki," the dj announced.

Every one was too stunned but some people clapped and did a few cat calls as the blond made his way to the stage and took the mike from the man. All the while Naruto glared at Sakura because he knew that she was the only one who knew he could sing.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of it he sighed.

"Alright, I guess I'll sing Bleeding Love for you all." _This is for you Sasuke._He thought and his eyes landed on the shocked raven boy. Taking a breath he started.

**Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain**

**Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain**

**Time starts to pass before you know it your frozen**

**But something happened for the very first time with you**

**My heart melted to the ground, found something true**

**And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy**

Naruto thought of their team's first mission to the land of mist. Tears pricked his eyes as he thought of how Sasuke had gone in front of him and took all of Haku's needles on his person. That was when he had first developed feelings for the raven.

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein I keep on closing**

He thought of how the villagers told him that nobody would love a demon like him. How he would always be alone. No matter how hard he tried their words always got to him and he hated it.

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

The time when Sasuke went to Orochimaru ran through his a head and his heart thumbed painfully.

**Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud **

**Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt**

**Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling**

Naruto thought of how many times people told him to forget about bringing Sasuke back home and how the raven had almost killed him. Then he thought of how he was able to bring him back.

He remembered how people thought he was weak and useless and how they thought how he would never become a shinobi. He thought of how Iruka always told him to try his best, to never give and protect those precious to you.

**But nothing's greater than the rush**

**That comes with your embrace**

**And in this world of loneliness I see your face**

**Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy **

**Maybe, maybe**

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

Naruto knew that the village would have an up roar if they knew how he felt towards the raven and some how that didn't matter if Sasuke felt the same.

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And it's draining all of me**

**Oh, they find it hard to believe**

**I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see**

Inside he felt tired of hiding how he felt and taking all the things thrown at him by the villagers. He was so tired of it all. He made the anguish and sadness leak into his voice and show on his face. A tear ran down his cheek that did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

**But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you**

**They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth**

**My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

**I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love**

**Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

He thought of how much he wished that his love would feel the same and acknowledge him.

**You cut me open**

**And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love**

As the song ended Naruto saw that most of the women in the club were openly crying and some people looked guilty and ashamed.

Solemnly he made his way off the stage and to a nearby exit and quickly left he club. He didn't fell like facing any one and he felt so close to crying that he felt like he was going to break down any minute.

Back at the club

The rookie nine plus Gai's team sat together at a round table thinking about what had just happened. To the Uchiha it seemed like hours ago when Naruto had dashed out but when in actuality it was only ten minutes.

"Did anyone know that Naruto could sing like that?" asked a still shocked Neji. Only one head nodded and Lee put his arms around Sakura to protect her from the angry faces of Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Kiba.

"I'm sorry but he had me promise not to tell anyone. The only way for you all to know struck me tonight," Sakura confessed. "I also did it so he could sing his secret out."

Hinata looked at the other girl. "What secret?"

The only clue the group got was when green eyes turned towards Sasuke. His eyes narrow at her pointed look and Gaara gave a small, rare chuckle.

"And people call Uzumaki dense. Think, Uchiha, you know how you feel for him but just think about your feelings from his point of view." Gaara leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

A frown formed as the Uchiha prodigy tried to find meaning to Subaku's words. The answer dawned on him and he jumped to his feet and fled the club looking for his blond fox.

Neji and Ino sighed. "Finally he gets it." They said together. Everyone just laughed at them and prayed for the best for their friends.

Blood fell to the ground in drops as arms hung limply at his sides. Blond bangs feel across his forehead shadowing his eyes from view. Harsh breathing and the rough inhaling signaled that Naruto had been training hard. One could tell from the condition that the tree in front of him was in.

Naruto studied his bloodied knuckles and growled, striking the abused tree in front of him with renewed frustration. He was angry at Sakura for putting him in the spot like that, but mostly angered at himself for singing that revealing song, then just running out.

No doubt Sakura had set him up. Worry clouded his mind as he wondered what Sasuke would do if he got the meaning and if Sakura told him. His hits became harder and the sound of the tree cracking could be heard.

_I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

The snapping of a twig from behind him had him on alert as he turned to face who it was. Blue eyes widened and his face paled.

"Sa…Sasuke?" As the other boy took a step forward the blond took a step back. This continued till Naruto's back hit the abused tree and Sasuke had him pined between that and his pale body.

Sasuke placed his hands on either side of the blonds head and leaned his face close to the others so that he could look straight into those beautiful blue eyes.

"So why'd you run, dobe? And why didn't you tell me you could sing?" the angry Uchiha questioned.

Naruto moved his eyes to the ground to stare at a dandelion. His hands fisted and his breath hitched. Well it was now or never. Besides he knew that Sasuke would never leave him alone till he got his answers.

"Because I didn't want to get laughed at, especially by you. The village hates me enough so….. Besides that, who cares if you knew if I could sing or not?"

Anger and irritation mixed together in the Uchiha. What was he not telling him?

"Naruto, tell me what's wrong," he bit out.

Orange eyes glared at him. "Do you want to know? Fine. The villagers are my problem. The reason behind my acting weird for the last month is because of them."

The pale boy frowned. "What have they done?"

A humorless laugh came out from his mouth. "They vandalize my home, the beat and threatened me. A few have come close to even raping me. All because of you and that damned fox, Kyuubi."

Sasuke stepped back. Rape? Beatings? Him?

"What do I have to do with this?"

"They said it was my fault that you left for Orochimaru. They say it was because you couldn't stand to be friends with a demon. But most of all they say it was because I loved you. No because I love you." His gaze became soft and his hand came up to rest on a pale cheek. "I still do even now."

"You love me?" _I'm not dreaming am I. But it seems so real._

The blond nodded and the next thing he knew was the feeling of pale lips pressed to his in a bruising kiss. The boys tongue swept across Naruto's bottom lip asking to be let open. Without hesitating he opened and his tongue dueled for dominance with the ravens, which Sasuke won.

Naruto fisted his hand in the others raven locks as Sasuke ran his fingers through his tousled spikes.

They parted as the need for air became a need. Their breaths' mingled and Sasuke smiled.

"I love you too, dobe." He pulled the blond into a hug and pressed his face into the blond locks. Naruto slide his arms around him and sighed.

A horrid thought struck the content boy and Naruto pulled back.

"This isn't a joke is it? You're not going to tease me?"

Sasuke stared then chuckled, pulling him back into his embrace. "No, Naruto. This isn't a joke, plus I'd never be that cruel."

He pulled back and grabbed his dobes hand and pulled. "Let's go back to the club and tell the others the good news, shall we?"

With smiles on their faces they ran back to the club hand in hand.

"Well here comes the new couple," Kiba shouted and gave a shrill whistle as Sasuke and Naruto approached their table.

His cheeks tinted pink at the dog lover's words and Sasuke smirked, pulling on the blond's hand. He sat down next to Sakura and then pulled Naruto down on his lap ignoring his protests. His face reddened even more as pale arms came around his slime waist.

Hot breath ghosted over his ear as the Uchiha got close. "Did I tell you that you look hot tonight, Naru?"

Mutely he shook his head as pale fingers were pressed on his cheek and his face turned to the pale teen. Without warning warm lips were pressed to his.

The cheers from his friends had Naruto pulling away. It was then that both boys knew that their love was not a bleeding love, but an everlasting love.

Owari

_Angel of Sorrow16: done and pleas RR and no flames_

_Naruto: bye_

_Sasuek, Itachi: ………._


End file.
